bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmological Complexity Conception
The Cosmological Complexity Conception, also known as C3 or the CCC, is a group founded by Vigor Mortis and allied with the International ComicContinuity with the goal of spreading scientific ideas and sparking interest of it in the community. Founding The official statement of their founding goes as follows: "The C3 was created originally in response to this: "Do you really think we would be putting so-called politically correct "facts" in a comic series?" You see, many people often forget just how important science is to our society. We use computers to check our email and reply in BZPower topics, yet nearly all of us, including myself, have next to no idea how a computer actually works, or a curiosity as to how it may work. Science is also, in addition, perceived by the masses as some strange incomprehensible thing that was dreamed up by a group of community college professors. You have no idea how wrong this perception is. Science is an attempt to understand how and why the universe and all of its components act and behave in the intricate patterns and relationships that we observe. There are so many fields of study in science it is impossible to learn everything in science in a single lifetime. Science is not strange. It is beautiful. I have been interested in the stars for a long time. Only within the past few years has this interest blossomed into what I intend to spend the rest of my life on. It is so hard to describe the elation one receives when we realize that we are all so small, so infinitesimal in the awesome and silencing vastness of the universe. All of our self proclaimed pride that we somehow are unique crumbles to cosmic dust when we turn our eyes to the night sky. As the late Carl Sagan said, We are all made of starstuff. The purpose of C3 is to attempt to spark an interest in scientific fields through the use of comic series aimed at specific scientific metaphors and some philosophical principles. Our objective is to spread out scientific curiosity among the common person. To try to convince people that there is more to everything than the way we see it with our eyes, hear with our ears, feel with our hands, and know with our minds. Our goal is your understanding. You are our priority. Sic itur ad astra, :-Vigor Mortis, founder of the Cosmological Complexity Conception." Members *Vigor Mortis *Gavla *Nuzar of Vornazar *Bioboy12 *Emkay *Oni *toaster1 *XFire *WithoutAWord *Skorpyo Comic Series Current *Anima by Vigor Mortis Former *Greyscape by Vigor Mortis *Worlds Beyond The Horizon Of The Mind by Emkay *Solarius by toaster1 *Biospark Epsilon by XFire *The Otherworld by Nuzar(dead) *Retrograde by WithoutAWord *Snooze by Skorpyo *Afterwards by Bioboy12(Currently dead) *Blu-Emu by Gavla Upcoming None Trivia *C3 was originally going to be called Notus Ignotus, "The Known Unknown". *C3 is not a continuity, but an organization. *Emkay and most of the ICC's members were interested in a union between the two groups, which came to pass. Category:Cosmological Complexity Conception